


All I Ever Wanted

by 3amSoul



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anxiety, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bill is insecure, Chubby Bill Cipher, Crushes, Crying, Embarrassment, Emotional Eating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fat Shaming, Five years in the future, Food Issues, Food Kink, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Human Bill Cipher, Insecurity, M/M, Nervousness, Overweight, Overweight Bill, Overweight Bill Cipher, Returning to Gravity Falls, Secret Crush, Shyness, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, Tension, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, bill is shy, but Dipper helps, fat Bill Cipher, fat appreciation Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3amSoul/pseuds/3amSoul
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are 17 and return to Gravity Falls for the summer after high school. They find out that Soos hired none other than Bill Cipher to help with the Mystery Shack. Bill is not only still crazy, but powerless and... Chubby. Dipper reacts unexpectedly.





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tunamelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunamelt/gifts).



> So, this is a chubby! Bill Cipher fic, inspired by none other than Spideronsilk and her amazing fics (yes I am two years late to the Gravity Falls party XD) 
> 
> Comments welcomeee :) Enjoy!

Dipper Pines adjusted in his seat and stared out the bus window, deep in thought. Exactly five years ago, he and Mabel spent the best summer of their lives in Gravity Falls and turned thirteen at the end of it. Right after defeating the notorious dream demon Bill Cipher with the help of their friends, they´d promised they would come back next summer. Then, life happened, they started high school and time suddenly began flying like it never did before when they were children. Their great uncles, Stan and Ford wrote regularly from their adventures, and so did Wendy and Soos - the proud new owner of the Mystery Shack. However, they never seemed to find the time to visit – until now. High school came to an end and the longest summer of their lives was upon them.

The bus rounded the curve and entered the wooded area that meant they were fast approaching the sleepy, mysterious town. Dipper glanced at his sister´s sleeping form, deciding to wait a while longer before waking her. He caught a reflection of himself in the double-paned window glass and smiled. Would Soos even recognize him? Without a shadow of a doubt, the 17-year-old was a young man now. To his surprise, he´d grown up to be quite handsome. His round cheeks gave way to a chiseled jawline and a charming smile. Although not too tall, Dipper had broad shoulders, a slender waist and muscular legs from being on the track team. Some things never changed though – his unruly dark curls and brooding eyes stayed, as if to remind him of the curious thirteen-year-old who left the mysterious town behind all those years ago.

He wondered how much the town had changed. Stan and Ford were still gone, and Wendy would come later due to university obligations. For the time being, it would be he, Mabel and Soos in the good old Mystery Shack. Excitement rose in him as they passed the old Paul Bunyan statue. Almost there. The Northwest mansion. Tad Strange´s house. Greasy´s Diner.

´´Mabel, wake up! We´re here! ´´ Dipper shook her shoulder not ever bothering to whisper. Mabel blinked and flipped her chestnut hair out of her face. ´´FINALLY! ´´ she exclaimed, skipping entirely the groggy phase between sleep and waking up. The old bus groaned to a halt in front of the Shack and she almost flew out the door, leaving Dipper, to carry out their suitcases. Before they reached the familiar wooden porch, the door swung open and a fez – wearing, grinning Soos stepped into view. He looked as if he hadn´t aged a day, thought Dipper, mentally placing him as being twenty – six now. A wide smile tugging at his lips, Dipper remembered always thinking Soos was incredibly big and tall. Now, however they were almost the same height, and Soos seemed as if he´d lost a little bit of weight.

´´HEY DUDES! ´´ the familiar voice bellowed before pulling Mabel into the biggest bear – hug Dipper had ever seen.

´´Soos! ´´

´´Man, it´s so great to see you, Soos! ´´ Dipper exclaimed trying to wrestle his twin away and go in for his own hug. ´´You too dudes, I cannot believe how long it´s been! You´ve got a lot of making up to do! ´´ Soos laughed. And just like that, they were thirteen again.

´´So hey, you dudes must be hungry! How about we head over to the diner? ´´ Dipper raised his eyebrows. ´´Um, sure, Soos, but aren´t you gonna take us inside first and let us unpack? Besides, I can´t wait to see all the new attractions we Skyped about! And our old room, of course. ´´

Suddenly, Soos shifted uncomfortably. ´´Ummm…. There´s kind of… Something I´ve got to tell you first. I´ll leave your stuff inside and we´ll head over to the diner. ´´ ´´Sure! I´m starving! ´´ grinned Mabel.

Dipper followed behind them, frowning slightly. Secrets in Gravity Falls were never something innocuous. He stuck his hands in his pockets tuning out Soos´ and Mabel´s chatter. Once in the diner, they greeted Lazy Susan and ordered lunch.

´´So, what´s that you´ve got to tell us, Soos? ´´ Dipper asked.

´´Um, well… ´´ Great. He looked uncomfortable. This ought to be good, thought Dipper. ´´ Well, you know how your grunkles are out there adventuring and Wendy´s off to college? So… I´ve kind of… Got a new employee at the Shack. ´´ Soos gulped, avoiding their gaze.

´´That´s – that´s it? ´´ Mabel shook her head. ´´No need to be nervous about that Soos! ´´ she punched his arm playfully.

´´Well… You – you haven´t heard who it is yet… ´´ stammered Soos. Mabel laughed, ´´Who could it be, Toby Determined? ´´

´´N-no… I-it´s… Oh, please don´t kill me dudes! ´´

Dipper crossed his arms. ´´Soos - ´´

´´It´s Bill Cipher, alright?! ´´

´´WHAT?! ´´ Dipper jumped to his feet. Mabel yelped. ´´How – How could…! He´s dead - Soos, he´s EVIL what the -´´

Soos sighed. ´´Wait, wait hear me out dudes! ´´ After several minutes of practically screaming at the same time, the twins quieted down and listened, still shooting daggers out of their eyes.

´´He – he´s not dead… We never properly erased him from existence. He came back, just like Stan´s mind did, just in the nightmare realm. But, he was banished. I guess the creatures there weren´t too happy about all the trouble he caused and killing the time baby… Anyway, he has no powers anymore! ´´ Soos´ eyes darted from Mabel´s flabbergasted expression to Dipper´s hanging jaw. ´´And-and he had to take on a human form – he´s got a body now and everything, haha, it´s pretty funny actually – ahem… ´´ Soos cleared his throat when no sympathy came from either side.

´´So, you just took him in? ´´ seethed Dipper, ´´After he tried to, you know, kill us all, and take over the planet? ´´

´´He – he´s not the same dude anymore, dude! ´´ pleaded Soos, ´´About a year ago, he showed up at my doorstep – in his human form that is, I didn´t recognize him at first, and asked for help. I refused at first, but… I don´t know man, he looked miserable! No powers, no food, no shelter… He was semi – naked too! ´´ his eyes narrowed, ´´not that he´s great at dressing now… Anyway, he´s been a model employee and helped me a lot! It´s lonely in that Shack and - ´´

´´A model employee? ´´ parroted Dipper sarcastically.

´´Well, okay, he MAY drive a customer crazy once in a while but, so did Stan - ´´

´´Mhm… ´´ nodded Dipper, his point proven.

´´Soos, how could you! ´´ said Mabel, genuine disappointment breaking Soos´ heart. ´´Just – just give him a chance, ok dudes? He´s harmless now I´m telling you! ´´

Dipper ran a hand down his face. This wasn´t happening. ´´Does he still know all the secrets of the universe? ´´

´´I -I mean yeah, but - ´´

´´See? Harmless! ´´ Dipper threw his arms up in the air. After some further back and forth, the twins finally gave up and agreed to at least attempt to be civil with Bill – their arch enemy. After all, they did not have much choice, they were already there for the summer. Grudgingly, they left the diner and followed Soos to the Shack, but found they couldn´t stay mad at him for long. Privately, Dipper had to admit that he was intrigued – he´d always wanted to pick Bill´s mind without there being a possibility of being ripped to pieces. When they approached the Shack, Dipper asked, ´´ Soos… What does he look like? Is he possessing someone? ´´

´´Oh no, he´s made a body for himself. Which reminds me! There´s one thing you dudes shouldn´t mention around him. ´´

´´What could that be, all his previous crimes? ´´ huffed Mabel.

´´No… His weight. ´´ Soos lowered his voice as if Bill were there.

´´What? ´´ Dipper cocked his eyebrow, wondering why Soos felt the need to mention that. He himself had never been thin but he and Mabel never really commented on it – not that Soos was very touchy about it.

´´He´s… He´s weird about it I guess… You´ll see. Come on in! ´´ Soos exclaimed, his nervous tone poorly concealed. As soon as the door swung open, the familiar high pitched, obnoxious laugh shattered though from the inside.

´´Ah-hahahaha! Leave that alone, toots! That´s a hand from the hand-witch from the handwitch mountain! And you don´t want her on your tail! ´´ Dipper´s curiosity got the better of him and he practically shoved past Mabel to enter. The Mystery Shack was almost the same as he´d remembered it – only now it was more crowded than he´d ever remembered it being when Stan was in charge. Whipping around, he began frantically searching for someone that might scream Bill Cipher. ´´Now, how´s about you let me show you the real - ´´ the mockingly high-pitched voice sent familiar shivers down Dipper´s spine and as his eyes fell on a figure in the back. He was tall, slightly taller than Soos. His longish strawberry blonde hair was unruly and stood out in all directions, restricted only by the black eyepatch – one eye, as usual. The figure turned around, and Dipper suddenly realized that the number of patrons was due to Bill himself being the weirdest attraction of all. He was young looking with a symmetrical face. The visible eye was golden and had a slit pupil. Just like years ago, when he possessed Dipper, Bill was wearing a wide unnerving grin, displaying a row of perfectly white, sharp teeth. He had a large mouth, framed by full pink lips. As he was speaking to a teenage girl, expertly getting her to buy one of Stan´s old useless souvenirs, Dipper noticed his movements, although smoother now, were still unnaturally quick and jerky, indicating an entity unused to inhabiting a body.

_Of course_ , mouthed Dipper silently. This could be none other than Cipher. But there was one other thing that Dipper did not anticipate despite having been warned. Bill was fat. Very fat. A little bigger than Soos, in fact. Currently, he was dressed in a very tight looking bright yellow turtleneck and a black vest, it´s buttons barely holding for dear life and doing nothing to conceal his large, protruding tummy. His black slacks were also bursting at the seams in the thigh area, as they jiggled violently every time he moved too quickly, which was almost always, considering how high-strung Bill was. He was thick and soft everywhere – the ample love handles hanging over his tight belt. His thick, flabby arms and doughy, rounded chest resting on top of his belly fat. The round, chubby cheeks and a prominent double chin when he turned around and spotted Dipper staring at him and flashed a toothy grin.

´´Well well well well well!!! ´´ he cackled as he quickly strode through the Shack with a skip in his step, completely forgetting about the customer. ´´ A Pine Tree! ´´ Despite himself, Dipper grinned back at the familiarity of it all. His pine tree hat had long been gone, but this was what Bill always called him. He´d even go as far as to say it was their thing.

´´Bill Cipher. ´´ said Dipper, as Bill halted right in front of him. ´´A depowered Bill Cipher at that! ´´

´´Haha, the man of your dreams, am I right, kid? ´´ Bill winked cheekily. It was unmistakably a wink, although it should have been impossible to tell as Bill only had one eye. Dipper laughed, mentally chiding himself – this was not how this was supposed to go. He should have been angry and trying to kick Bill out, not fight back the urge to pull him into a hug. Unfortunately, Bill seemed to feel the exact same way, as he giggled maniacally.

´´Can´t wait to see what you´re up to these days, Pine Tree! You´re like my heir when it comes to mystery! Admit it! O-oh! He´s blushing! ´´ Dipper crossed his arms and shook his head, still laughing and taking in Bill´s overwhelming presence. This was wrong.

´´Shooting Star! ´´ he grabbed Mabel´s hand and spun her around. ´´You´ve grown up! No more unicorns and boy bands for you! Hahah, just kidding! I know you still love ´em! ´´

´´It´s Bill, alright… ´´ sighed Mabel, bemused.

´´Hey, Soos! ´´ exclaimed Bill, patting Soos´ fez.

´´Wait, why is he not Question Mark anymore? ´´ Dipper laughed.

´´Wouldn´t you like to know, Sapling? ´´ chattered Bill poking Dipper on the nose and making him jump back. ´´Anyway, you all go unpack, my shift ends at five. ´´

´´It´s ok, Bill, you can get off early, we have guests. ´´ smiled Soos.

´´Duty calls booooooss!! ´´ bellowed Bill throwing the cursed handwitch hand at Soos´ face and skipping off to torture some other unfortunate customer. Dipper and Mabel stood there, mouths agape. They proceeded to unpack in their rooms. Mabel got the upstairs space where they once had to deal with a cursed carpet ( _good riddance_ , she thought) and Dipper settled in the old bedroom they used to share. Soos had been staying at Stan´s old room, a welcome change from his Abuelita´s house, while Bill, very appropriately chose Ford´s basement lab. Dipper felt a little uncomfortable having him there with all the remaining research files, but reasoned that there wasn´t anything Bill didn´t already know, or didn´t make happen himself. He began putting all of his clothes and books on the shelves, reminiscing in the process and trying to ignore Bill´s cackling and yelling at the mesmerized customers downstairs.

´´Knock, knock! Hey, dude! ´´ Soos´ smiling face peered from the door frame.

´´Hey! ´´

´´So… Thanks for taking this so well, Dipper. I knew you´d be against it but… He´s alright. ´´ shrugged Soos, making himself comfortable on the bed.

´´Eh, what choice do I have? Besides, as long as he´s really powerless, we should be in the clear. Although I don´t think he´s kicked the habit of making deals. ´´ he smirked as a muffled _You got yourself a deal mister!_ came from downstairs, followed by the signature obnoxious laugh.

´´Oh, yeah, he´s selling like a pro! ´´ chuckled Soos.

´´So, uh… I think I understand what you meant about his weight. How´d that happen? ´´ Dipper couldn´t help but inquire.

´´Oh, that, well… It might have been my fault, partially. See, when he first came he was down about losing his powers and being human and all, and he kept having these fits of rage… Anyways, food has always been my coping mechanism, so I guess it rubbed off on him… Real emotional eater, Bill. ´´

´´What do you mean? ´´ Dipper frowned. ´´I mean, you´ve managed to shed some pounds since I last saw you but him… ´´

´´He eats when he´s alone, I think. Anyway, I don´t ask questions. Whatever keeps him happy. ´´

Dipper nodded thoughtfully.

´´Finish up unpacking, me and Mabel want to build a campfire and make smores in the yard tonight! ´´ smiled Soos and waved off.

That evening, as the sun was beginning to set, a small army of people came over to the Mystery Shack: Candy and Grenda rushed over to hug Mabel and scream excitedly, while Bill prepared the snacks in the kitchen making entirely too much noise with the pots and pans, and possibly arguing with them out loud. Pacifica drove in and practically tumbled out of her expensive car to say hello, even Gideon swung by, with his perfect hair and dazzling smile, and greeted everyone lovingly except Bill, whom he offered a stiff handshake, which the other one refused, telling him to stick it where the sun don´t shine. Dipper shook his head, reminiscing of their history of deals gone wrong. Everyone chattered and laughed, the fire was being lit, Mabel played music and Dipper felt more contented than he had in a long time. He made his way to the kitchen to help Bill carry out the snacks.

He found Bill bent over looking for something under the sink, facing his exposed flabby lower back and thick love handles. His massive rear end was barely being contained by the tight black pants, and judging by the angry red marks left, that belt could not have been comfortable around his hefty lower belly. Dipper stared. Seeing Bill like this made him feel… Odd.

´´Hiya, cosmic firefly! ´´ Bill turned around and slapped on one of his signature smirks.

´´Fire- You know what, never mind, Bill! Let´s head out. ´´ He said smiling at the former demon. They waked out side by side, carrying armfuls of snacks and drinks and distributing them around the group. Between the joking, reminiscing and catching up, time flew by. The sun set, and the stars began twinkling, the smoke from the fire raising high above the pines, filling the night with laughter and nostalgic scents.

Despite wanting to speak to everybody, Dipper spend the majority of the night talking to Bill, laughing at his craziness and his outrageous statements. His heart fluttered every time he caused Bill to cackle his signature laugh. Dipper always listened intently, since one never knew when he´d start sprouting the secrets of the universe between the jokes and jabs. Currently, Bill was ranting about how he´d gladly reverse gravity for a day just to make fun of the name Gravity Falls (´´ _Gravity Flies, get it? Get it? Ahaaahaha!_ ´´) if he could, but Dipper was only half listening. His eyes adjusted to the dim, flickering light of the fire and gazed at Bill who was still running his mouth full speed. Bill had plump, beautifully shaped lips, he noted. His golden eye often flashed mischievously when he thought of something new. His sharp, white teeth gave him a charming, menacing look, and his strawberry blonde curls framed his chubby face in a way that Dipper definitely did NOT find endearing, let alone attractive. No way.

Gradually, the company began to disperse, promising to come over again in the next few days. Candy, Grenda, Pacifica and Gideon gave everyone hugs, and shared rides home. Mabel and Soos waved them off with a ´Night bro-bro! and ´Night dudes! ´ and Dipper and Bill were left sitting near the dying campfire. Dipper did not know how long they stayed there, but he began shivering in the cool night air.

´´What´s the matter Pine Tree, swaying in the wind? ´´ Bill teased.

´´Yeah… Oh, wow! ´´ exclaimed Dipper grabbing Bill´s forearm and glancing at his fake gold watch that he stole from Stan´s collection. ´´It´s 1 am! We´ve been out here for seven hours! ´´

´´Time to hit the sack, Pine Tree! ´´ said Bill, patting his shoulder. An electric warmth shot through Dipper and he ducked his head, concealing a smile. ´´Good night. ´´ he stood up and walked to the door. ´´You coming? ´´

´´Imma finish my soda, Sapling, I´ll stay a few minutes longer. ´´ he raised his can.

´´Ok… Hey, Bill? ´´

´´Yeah, Pine Tree? ´´

´´It´s… It´s not so bad having you here. ´´

Bill snorted sarcastically. ´´You´re not as utterly insuferable as you used to be, Pine Tree. ´´ he retorted in his high-pitched tone.

Dipper walked upstairs, heart beating just a little faster than it should have.

***

Dipper woke up with a start, covered in cold sweat. He´d had a nightmare – one that he could not really remember, but it might have involved that time he raised the undead to prove a point. Wiping off his forehead, he decided to head downstairs for a glass of water. Everyone had been asleep, and the horizon was just beginning to acquire a rosy tint in the east. He snuck down the stairs quietly, expertly avoiding the creaky steps and made his way into the kitchen.

To his surprise, he found the light on. Confused, he peered through the doorway without revealing his presence. If Bill was up to no good, he reasoned, it would be a bad idea to let him know he was discovered. Dipper hid behind the doorframe and looked in. Seated at the table, his back turned to the door, was Bill, eating the largest piece of chocolate cake Dipper had ever seen. The rest of the cake, much smaller than the slice, was left on the counter, but clearly meant to be finished and not put away. Bill had evidently swapped his put together outfit from earlier for a loose chocolate-stained t-shirt. He was sitting on the chair, thighs spread wide to accommodate his overfed belly. Dipper could not decide whether the former demon looked very comfortable or extremely anxious. A soft blush dusted his round face, as he shoved more cake past his lips, moaning quietly. His other hand, however, tugged at the shirt that seemed somewhat tight in the stomach area, as if he were afraid of his gluttony being seen, even by himself. Dipper had no idea how long he stood there, mesmerized by the sight of the overweight blonde eating his feelings sighing softly every once in a while, as he got progressively fuller.

Just as Bill was about to finish the huge piece and reach for the rest, Dipper felt a strong urge to make his presence known, to talk to Bill and ask why he felt the need to overeat so much and, more importantly, why he felt he had to be alone and hide. He tried to imagine the reaction he would face if he stepped out into the dim light and asked him what he was doing. Unfortunately, no good outcome came to mind. All Dipper wanted was some answers, and maybe, possibly to comfort his former enemy. Even imagining himself talking to Bill about this made him cringe from how embarrassed the other would be if he realized that his secret eating habits had been discovered. Dipper drew back slightly as Bill shifted in the kitchen chair, adjusting his tight waistband. He did this by palming his lower belly and hefting it up slightly, so it hung over the belt. Dipper felt himself flush with warmth at the sight of the blonde´s pale, creamy skin peeking out and resting on top of his round, soft thighs.

After what felt like forever, Dipper´s fear of getting discovered won over and he quietly made his way back up the stairs, palms sweaty and throat dry.Why did he not take this opportunity to talk to Bill? Was there some remaining fear of the powerful being he used to be? Clearly, this was the problem, and Bill had no one to talk to about this. Dipper hated missed opportunities.

However, as it turns out, this was not the only one he missed. Over the next week, it became clear that eating his feelings in the middle of the night was not a one-time thing for Bill. Dipper had taken to going downstairs in the middle of the night every night of the week, and five out of seven nights he found Bill making his way to the fridge and plopping himself into the nearest chair, his wide ass spilling from the sides. He´d often start with his legs crossed, but then had to uncross them as he leaned over his pudgy belly to reach for more food – and it could be anything, really. Just last night, it was pizza and the night before it was a whole packet of pasta with mountains of greasy cheese.

What really got to Dipper, and what strengthened his resolve to address this, was the fact that a couple of those nights, Bill appeared to be completely distressed. Dipper had been watching him as per usual, when Bill let out what sounded like a whimper. Dipper thought nothing of it, until the blonde´s hand shot up and wiped a tear from his good eye. Shocked, Dipper inched closer, only to see that the chubby boy in front of him had indeed been crying. He´d stare into the distance between bites and stifle a sob, usually wrapping his arms around himself and slouching. Dipper´s heart went out to the now pathetic looking dream demon in front of him. Despite being overly plump, Bill looked small and uncomfortable in that instant. Dipper wanted to come out and hug him, tell him that being human is something he would get used to, but, just like the first night, he did not want to anger or stress Bill out more. Defeated, he resolved to wait for the opportunity to bring it up.

A few days later, Dipper got more than he bargained for in terms of a conversation starter on the topic. The day had begun like any other, with everyone having coffee in the Mystery Shack museum are and greeting the first visitors. Soos and Mabel were tinkering with the old jukebox, while Bill was his being a menace as usual, standing behind the counter and polishing a creepy old exhibit piece of Stan´s made from old taxidermy parts. The guy seemed to be able to create a scene just by existing, thought Dipper.

´´Hey, kid, get over here! ´´ Bill threw on one of his million dollar smiles and beckoned him to come closer. Dipper approached the counter and soon found himself arguing with Bill about whether or not it would be a good idea to break the window and say it was the undead who did it.

´´Come on, Pine Tree, what´s a little fake action for more tourists, haha! ´´ he cackled as Dipper patiently took an empty bottle from his hand and shook his head. ´´Now, leave that alone, Bill – uh – Soos?! ´´

´´Hehe, you sort it out amongst yourselves, hambone! ´´ Soos waved them off. In the middle of their (rather playful) bickering, a young couple entered the Shack. They looked to be in their mid-twenties, and were reminiscent of Ken and Barbie, good-looking and tanned. They looked around the shack and stood to inspect Stan´s old monkey-fish. They likely thought that Bill and Dipper were too engrossed in their back and forth about the undead, because the girl let out a snort.

´´Oh my God, look at that freak… ´´ she said in a slightly lower voice.

´´I know and look at the size of him! ´´ the guy continued with a disgusted expression on his face. ´´Bet they thought that creepy grin and one eye are freaky, but what scares me is he might hit me with his bulging gut, while he waddles past me! ´´

The girl rolled her eyes, ´´That´s assuming he ever goes anywhere! You can tell he just sits on that fat ass and stuffs his face. ´´

´´How´d he even get hired, I wouldn´t voluntarily talk to that whale for anything! ´´ Instantaneously, Dipper felt Bill´s fingers release the bottle they´d been arguing over. To his horror, he saw the demon´s face acquire an expression that made him freeze to the spot. It was the coldest, cruelest smile he´d ever seen. He imagined Bill must have looked like this a lot during weirdmageddon. Without a word, the blonde strode over to the couple, grinned even wider and grabbed them both by the shoulders roughly. He then proceeded to whisper into their ears, and seconds later, they both ran out, the girl in tears and the guy shaking like a leaf. Dipper expected Bill to laugh, but nothing came.He stood there in silence, his eyes darting around the shack expressionlessly, before grabbing his coat and leaving through the back door without another word.

´´Bill?! ´´ Dipper called out, but received no answer. From the back, Soos just shook his head. ´´Let him cool off, dude. ´´

´´Cool o- Soos, how many times has this happened before? ´´ Dipper frowned at the thought of Bill being mocked and called fat.

´´A few… ´´ Soos shrugged sympathetically. ´´He comes back in a couple of hours though. ´´

Dipper waited. He kept pacing around the shack, wringing his hands and cursing those idiot tourists. He sympathized with Bill, having been an awkward, sweaty kid himself. The difference was, Dipper grew up handsome and confident and brilliant and people did not make fun of him anymore. Bill, however, went from being an all-powerful mind demon, to being a chubby – well, more like really fat – guy with a cute face and a dazzling smile, but unadjusted and powerless. Finally, Dipper gave up, and went to look for him. The back yard and the road to town proved deserted, so that left the woods. Luckily, Dipper knew them like the back of his hand. The path led him down a small stream. About fifteen minutes into the walk, he found Bill leaning against a tree and sitting on the forest floor. His whole lumpy form seemed to draw into himself. His knees were bent, and his thighs squished his chubby belly rolls. He´d wrapped his pasty, flabby arms as far around them as he could. As he approached, Dipper noticed how tight the shirt Bill was wearing really was – it even showcased his side chub and back rolls.

´´Hey, Bill… ´´ Dipper began timidly. Bill looked up, eye red.

´´What do you want, Pine Tree? ´´ to Dipper´s surprise, his voice was perfectly flat and devoid of any quiver or emotion.

´´I – uh… I just wanted to see if you´re ok… They were assholes and- and I´m sorry that - ´´

´´Do I look like I want to talk about it? ´´ he said deadpan. ´´Tell Soos I´ll be back soon. ´´

Dipper reached the place where Bill was seated and crouched beside him. ´´What´d you say to them anyways? ´´

This got him a crooked smile from the blonde. ´´ Oh, just the exact time, date and manner of both their deaths… No biggie. ´´

Dipper chuckled. ´´They had it coming… Hey, Bill, I really am sorry… ´´ he began and placed a hand on Bill´s back. He´d thought the touch would have been comforting. Unfortunately, as soon as his palm made contact with Bills thick love handle, the demon jerked away violently. The flinch almost made him fall over as he pulled back, standing up. The look in his eyes was serious and utterly unreadable, which was likely his intention.

´´Go back, Pine Tree. ´´ it was not a question, but a command.

´´But, I just - ´´ Without another word, Bill turned around and walked away, his heavy footsteps growing more muffled as he put distance between them. Dipper made his way back feeling much worse than he´d anticipated. He finally managed to admit to himself that he cared about Bill, perhaps more than he should have. Even at 12, he found the demon so irresistibly intriguing that he secretly regretted destroying him, and just as secretly rejoiced when he found Bill there. Over the course of the day, things did not improve. Bill came back, but stayed short with Dipper. As they were charged with dusting the exhibitions by Soos, Bill avoided conversation and eye contact as much as possible. He kept his golden eye downcast and only glanced at Dipper when he thought that the younger man did not notice. But Dipper noticed. He noticed how Bill kept tugging at the front of his shirt trying to readjust it over the soft expanse of his belly. He noticed how Bill´s hands began to shake as soon as he came too close. Bill did not crack a smile or a joke that entire day.

Unsurprisingly, Dipper went to bed completely miserable. He couldn´t help but feel that, whatever Bill was going through was somehow his fault. He tossed and turned for hours, until he had a bright idea. He´d confront Bill. Something had already broken between them and he was not about to let more days pass by in the same manner. He swung the covers away and glanced at the clock. It was the middle of the night, which meant Bill would likely be downstairs, eating. Dipper ignored the voice in his head that warned him that Bill might actually run away or never speak to him again if he confronted him at such a vulnerable moment, pulled on a shirt and headed downstairs. Sure enough, there Bill was, in his chair, scraffing down the remains of some unfortunate sweet pastry. He was leaned back and breathing somewhat heavily. Dipper´s heart began to pound as the blonde swept his hair out of his face and sighed, taking another bite.

Dipper entered and cleared his throat. ´´H-hey… ´´ It all happened in a flash. Bill looked up at him and threw the pastry away from himself as if he´d been burnt. ´´Oh, shit, oh no… ´´ He jumped up from the chair, his massive, full tummy wobbling in the process and eyes darting across the room, looking for the nearest exit. But, Dipper was faster. He rounded the table in a split second and grabbed Bill´s wrist in an attempt to stop him from bolting. Bill looked down at the younger man, absolutely horrified. His face burned red with embarrassment and his breath, already quickened, turned shaky, before becoming outright sobs. They stood there for several seconds, Dipper clutching Bill´s wrist, while the demon squirmed and whimpered, the sobs shaking his soft chest. Soon, he was openly crying, and Dipper snapped out of his state of shock.

´´Hey, hey, Bill, it´s – it´s ok! ´´ he said as soothingly as he could, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Bill Cipher, the demon, was crying helplessly in front of him. Dipper applied more force and pulled him closer, but Bill just shook his head vigorously, a loud sob escaping his lips. ´´Bill it´s ok! You´re not doing anything wrong. You – you were just having a snack, it´s not like you were trying to destroy the world like last time! Tell me what´s wrong. ´´ demanded Dipper, genuinely confused at the demon´s over the top reaction.

Bill used his free hand to tug at his shirt, making sure that his chub was well covered, but said nothing. His moist eye was glued to the floor. ´´You´re ok, I promise you don´t have to be afraid… Come here. Please. ´´ Dipper whispered and yanked his arm, pulling him into a hug. He proceeded to stroke the blonde´s back gently, hoping to provide some comfort.

´´N-no… Don´t… ´´ muttered Bill, but did not push Dipper away from wrapping his arms around his neck – Dipper knew better than to try and touch his well-padded waist, as that was a sensitive area. ´´I-I know I´m repulsive! ´´ Bill yelled out, his high-pitched voice losing none of its edge even in this state.

´´No, Bill! You don´t have to do this to yourself… ´´

´´I´m – I´m disgusting… I´m w-way too fat… ´´ he stuttered through the sobs. ´´Don´t touch me… ´´ He began, but Dipper had had enough:

´´Bill! What in the world are you talking about? I could never find you repulsive! I´ve always admired you – I mean sure, you drove me crazy with your insanity and your teasing, but… I´ve always thought...´´ ´´What? ´´ Bill croaked, voice strained from crying. ´´Ah, I… Nevermind… ´´ but, to his surprise, Bill grabbed his chin and made him look directly into the golden eye.

´´What, Pine Tree? ´´

´´I´ve always though Ford was crazy to let you go… I promised myself I´d never to that… A perfect being like you… ´´ Bill´s plump lips twisted into a mischievous smirk.

´´Then, why did you? ´´

´´Well, it- I mean you tried to destroy our world and all and I - ´´ stammered Dipper, suddenly becoming aware of how close they were standing. Bill laughed his signature, obnoxious cackle.

´´I´m just messing with you kid. But, you´re messing with me too. I´m not Bill Cipher, the dream demon any more. I´m just a fat boy now… With too many chins and belly rolls for anyone to want me. And you just caught me stuffing my face… ´´ Bill flushed scarlet.

´´So? I don’t care about that. Being human is hard, Bill… But… I´ve got to ask, why have you been ignoring me after those assholes made fun of you? I don´t think that about you, Bill. ´´

Bill sighed and bit his lip. ´´I just… You heard what they said and… Well, they were right… Who would want me like this… ´´

´´So, you thought I didn´t know you were fat before they said it? ´´ Dipper blurted out, regretting it immediately. Bill stiffened under his grip and averted his gaze. Dipper´s eyes fell on his belly, which he was subconsciously trying to suck in, but to no avail. ´´I´m sorry, Bill, yes – it´s true. You´re overweight. But … You´re not ugly. Not that you could ever be. You´re gorgeous. ´´ Dipper swallowed thickly.

Bill´s eye shot up, looking him over suspiciously, but he continued. ´´A-and… Y-you never have to suck your belly in in front of me or hide anything. I like seeing you well fed and content. You don´t seem to get that. ´´

Bill let out a shaky breath. ´´I-It´s … It´s hideous. I´m really fat a-and… What if you see it and laugh at me? W-what if you… ´´ Bill´s hands began to shake so violently that Dipper had to grab them to steady him. He inconspicuously rubbed his thumb over the demon´s pudgy fingers as he spoke. ´´ What if you poke me or grab my fat one day and tell me to just stop eating? And - ´´ but the rest of the sentence was drowned out in sobs. Dipper went in for another hug, but this time wrapped his toned arms around Bill´s waist, brushing the thick rolls and settling on his soft back. Bill gasped lightly at the touch, but Dipper didn´t let up.

´´And what if I can´t keep my hands off of you? What if I like it? Your smile, your craziness, your weight, your hair – everything. ´´ Dipper´s breathing quickened as he felt Bill finally begin to relax into the touch and lean in.

´´S-so... You don´t mind that I´m so big? You don´t mind my... ´´ he trailed off, brushing his hand over his sensitive tummy. Dipper, in return, experimentally cupped Bill´s soft, pliant love handles.

´´You´re incredibly attractive and I can´t promise there won´t be any groping… ´´ he began, but Bill grabbed his chin again forcing him to look up. ´´You really like doing tha- ´´ Dipper´s mind went blank as the demon´s lips crashed against his own. they were soft and moist and sent a bout of electricity through Dipper´s body - he´d wanted to tame and own Bill Cipher since he first laid eyes on him. Bill´s fingers tangled Dipper´s dark locks and he gasped when Bill´s sharp teeth grazed his bottom lip before breaking the kiss. The blonde was flushed and panting lightly.

´´Is this what you want, Pine Tree? ´´ he grinned. Dipper nodded feverishly, and tried to go in for another kiss, but Bill just laughed obnoxiously. ´´Patience, Sapling! ´´ he winked and grabbed Dipper´s hand. They snuck down to the basement and spent the night in each other´s arms. The work on making Bill comfortable with being human was not finished – he still blushed after taking his shirt off in front of Dipper for the first time and glanced at him for approval before eating anything fattening. But Dipper was always there to praise and reassure him. The next day, Bill was already back to his usual twisted self, purchasing a fog horn and setting it off every hour on unsuspecting customers – all with the help of a certain Pine Tree, whose hand he´d hold under the table and whose kiss he´d steal whenever possible.


End file.
